A Love Story
by lozzieeeXO
Summary: Mina is a writer, but can only write love stories with happy endings, simply because she wants to escape her own love-life. Mina has always loved him, but he loves her best friend, Serena, except now things are starting to change...he is having doubts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon

**(A/N): **'_italics': Main characters (Mina) thoughts are shown in italics _

**Mina**

As she sat at her laptop writing one meaningless word after another, she realised what her life had become. This was not the life she had wanted, this was not the life she deserved.

She had become a writer. If only she had listened to the warnings. He would never love her liked he loved her best friend, after all, she was just the one to pick up the pieces. Writing came naturally, it was easy and simple, all she had to do was write what people wanted to read, stories of everlasting love and happy endings.

"Mina" a voice called, she looked around, wondering who would be interrupting her thoughts.

"what?" she snapped

"jeez Mina, you always get like this when your writing, cant you write on another night, i mean its Wednesday night, WE SHOULD BE CLUBBING!"

_'because i always write about things that i will never be blessed with having'_

"Yes?" Mina said nicely

"I wanted to know what you were doing this Saturday?"

"why? Serena what do you want?" she asked.

"What makes you think i want something?" Serena asked

"because i know you"

"fine" Serena said "well, Darien and i are going to dinner Saturday night, and i was wondering if i could borrow your car and umbrella?"

"ok" she respond automatically, by this stage she was not listening, to involved in her thoughts.

'_Darien and Serena were going to dinner, why did i need to know that?'._

Mina continues to look at the screen in front of her, the words are empty, worthless. They are words of happy endings, and emotions that will never be returned to her.

'_You are crazy, why would he love you back? you have freckles for Christ sake. in your whole 21 years of life all you have amounted to it a writer, and anyone could do that, you don't even know what you are writing about. But Serena on the other hand, she is a teacher, all her students love her, she makes a difference in people's lives, while you give them false hope'_

It was already Saturday, and Mina had only just decided the plot for her new story. This time she was writing about a girl who had fallen in love with a boy from another world. A world the poor were looked upon as vermin, nothing more, and usually less. The main character is poor, her world consists of working, chores, and scavening food for her brother, baby sister and dying mother, who will not accept her. As all her stories go, the boy will fall in love with the girls, they will defy all odd's to be together, their love will be one of fairy tales. To Mina that's all her stories are. Fairy Tales.

"Serena when are you going to dinner with Darien?" Mina asked

"We are meeting for a early dinner why?" Serena replied

"I just was wondering when im going to get my car back" Mina shrugged

"don't worry i am just driving it to the restaurant and back, nothing special" Serena explained. Mina had to go to a meeting, even though it was Saturday, her publisher wanted to read her new story.

"Your late" he said

"im sorry Yaten, but i have no car" Mina snapped

"calm down women, now just tell me the story" Yaten said, Mina did as Yaten asked.

"My new story is about a girl who has fallen in love with a boy from a completely different world to her own" Mina said, she took a seat on Yatens large couch, Yaten remained seated behind his mahogany desk.

"The boy she is in love with is rich, he is from a world where the poor are thought of us vermin or worse. In her own world, she works to feed her family, she cooks and cleans around their shack because her dying mother is to sick to do any of it, including looking after he brother and baby sister" Mina continued.

"sounds great, anymore?" Yaten asked impatiently

"well if you will shut up i will continue" Mina hissed, Yaten laughed, he had always enjoyed her temper.

" the boy realises he is in love with her, but he does not know that she is poor, or their new maid"

"what will the names be?" Yaten interrupted

"i think the girls name will be Serenity, and im not sure about the boy's" Mina replied

"i like the name Serenity, the boys name should be strong, somthing that is worthy of a prince"

"Endymoun" Mina replied

"i like it" Yaten said "Serenity and Endymion"

"ok can i finish?" Mina said, although she as not really asking his permission.

"Serenity does not know that the boy she had fallen in love with, during their meetings in the market, is her knew boss" Mina said

"i get it, he ends up falling madly in love with her, they defy all odds of them ever being together, and they live happily ever after, the end" Yaten said

"no" Mina stated

"what? but that's your thing as a writer"

"i want to give it a twist, maybe he never falls in love with her, for instance, but she will always be madly in love with him" Mina said

"wait, are we still talking about the book?" Yaten asked. Yaten was the only one that knew about her feelings towards Darien, they never discussed the topic, but Yaten figured it out quickly, Mina was certain he felt sorry for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **i do not own Sailor Moon

**(A/N): **_'italics': Main character's (Mina's) thoughts are shown in italics._

**Mina**

Mina slumped further down into the couch, and sighed.

_'This is pathetic, Yaten knows it, I know it, wait. How did Yaten find out anyway? i certainly did not tell him, i have not even told my psychiatrist yet' _

"Mina i like your story, but you need to tell Darien or at least some one else, it is better to talk about it then to keep it bottled up" Yaten said

"What are you my shrink?" Mina said defensively

"No, but you need to talk to him"

"wait. wait. wait. What are you talking about? if i tell him Serena will never talk to me again, she's practically my sister"

"If you don't tell her i will"

"you will do no such thing" Mina said "i will never talk to you again if you do, now i need to go before it starts raining"

"bye" Yaten said "and i love the plot for your new book, it will sell like crazy, but send me over all of the drafts".

Mina got up out of the couch and walked to the elevator, she really hated elevators, if it wasn't about to rain, Mina would have taken the stairs.

'_Just my luck, its starting to rain, does Yaten not think that i can see him laughing at me from the window??'_

Mina walked past happy couples running out of the streets to avoid the rain. Mina was sad, she started to cry. The rain begun to mix with her tears, Mina had been walking 20 minuets in the pouring rain, she knew she was going to catch a cold, but had no other option. Serena had her car, umbrella, and the man she was in love with.

_'This is ridiculous, why am i in love with him? i mean Yaten is in love with me, that's what his brother's seem to think, even the shrink. I have to stop being in love with him, from now on, im just going to stop. The next time i see him im not going to be in love with him. I can do that...i hope'_

Mina had been in love with Darien for years, since she was 14 to be exact, the day after she moved to Japan from England. Darien had been sitting at the counter of the Crown Arcade arguing with Serena, Mina had to remind herself the breathe. What she liked about him was not just his 'Greek god' like appearance, but the way his facial features softened when he talked, and on the occasions that he laughed or smiled his midnight blue eyes lite up, like they were on fire. It was the little things that made her fall in love with him, and it as those little details that was going to make it even harder to fall out of love with him.

'_I have to decided the twist for my book, i mean, it has to be...realistic..'_

Mina landed on the concrete sidewalk with a thud, she laughed slightly _'im becoming like Serena'._

"Ow" Mina mumbled, she got up and dusted her clothes off.

"Sorry" the man mumbled, he didn't even look at Mina, just tried to walk past, Mina was angry now '_how dare he, i could have been hurt and he didn't even look up'. _

_"_Don't say your sorry when your not sorry" Mina said loudly, she pushed the man in the shoulder

"i could have been an old lady, i could have broken a hip when i fell" Mina continued "you didn't even look up when you apologised, what if i had to be taken to the hospital, i would be lying in a hospital bed, my lungs filling up with Flem"

"im sorry" the man mumbled again, Mina pushed his other shoulder, another man walked past "you with him?" Mina growled, the man shook his head. Mina stormed off _'and Darien will never love me'_.

Mina started to cry again, she was walking through the part of town that was filled with romantic restaurants and couples in love. Mina usually sat in this street watching the couples fuss over each other, it was this street where she usually got her ideas for her books, because this street seemed to be filled with happy endings.

She continued walking, not stopping to glance at the couples, instead she kept her head down and continued to cry. Mina was not in the mood for happy endings, today it seemed like she was never going to get her happy ending. Today was Darien's and Serena's anniversary, they had been together for four years, all their friend's were just waiting for Darien to ask her to marry him. Mina dreaded this night, it was their anniversary, they were at a romantic restaurant. It didnt take a genius to put two and two together.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **i do not own Sailor Moon

**(A/N): **_'italics': Main Character (Darien) thoughts are written in italics: _'underlined': Other side of a phone conversation. 

**_Darien (Wednesday Morning)_**

Darien heard the phone ringing, he searched through his side draw and answered it.

"Hello"

'Hi Dare'

"Serena?" Darien asked

'what other girl would be calling you? Darien do you have other girls calling you, at 6 am in the morning' Serena's voice was dead serious.

"No, Serena no other girl's call me apart from your friends, and we always talk about you"

'i love you too Dare, i wanted to know what we are doing for our four year anniversary?' 

_'damn it, i forgot about that' _

"Its a surprise Serena, just borrow Mina's car and i will meet you at Jupiter's" Darien said

"Yay! Lita's restaurant, good food, i will see you there, bye" Serena said, then they both hung up the phone.

_'What am i going to do? Serena will expect some big gesture of love, i need help, maybe i should call Mina?' _

Darien got dressed for work, he had a meeting at the law firm at 8.00 and he needed to be their at 7.30. He walked into the elevator on the ground floor, and waited for the doors to close. He took out his cellphone and dialed a number he knew off-by-heart.

'Hello?" A women's voice answered

"Mina? this is Darien" He said, she didn't respond "Mina, are you there?"

'uh yeah, its Mina, What can i do you for Darien?' Mina said cheerfully, Darien smiled.

"I was wondering if you had any idea what i should do for Serena's and mine anniversary?, because i have no idea, apart from going to dinner at Jupiter's?"

'well, you could take her out on the boats at the lake? she loves them, maybe you could do it before dinner because then you wont miss sunset, that would be romantic" Mina said quickly.

_'she has put a lot of thought into this, maybe she's going on a date' _Darien frowned

"That sounds nice, thanks 'cupid' " Darien said, he could hear Mina laughing, but it sounded muffled, she usually covered the phone with her hand when she laughed, he always found it amusing.

Darien had put the final touches on Serena's preasent, he had called Mina again to find out what he should give her, and it was already Saturday. He only had a couple of hours before he would have to meet Serena at Jupiters, for an early dinner.

Darien rushed through his normal Saturday morning routine, he wanted to make sure eveything was in order for tonight. Darien had been thinking about purposing to Serena for months now, but had never been completly sure. They had started dating when Serena was 17 and he was 19, he was sure she was the one for him. But then 3 years into the relationship somthing changed. Serena had not changed, but some one else had. He became friends with Mina. Mina was differnt to Serena, Mina did not complain, she was independent and brave, he admired her, but then somtimes he could see the weakness in her eyes. He worried about her, but she was so hard to care about, he still loved Serena, he always would. Mina was one of Serena's best friend's, they had know eachother since they were 14 when Mina moved here from England, but Darien had only gotten to know her 3 years later, when they both got stuck in an elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **i do not own Sailor Moon

**(A/N): **_'italics': Main characters thoughts are in italics. _underlined: person on the other end of the phone line

**Mina**

_'Today is just going to get worse, and its only 5.00! the sun will set at 6.30, Darien will be out on the lake with Serena, that would be the perfect place for Darien to purpose to her, but this doesn't worry me, it doesn't worry me at all. BECAUSE IM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!' _

"IM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!!' Mina shouted aloud, accidentally. The few people that remained on the street gave her a look, the look said: crazy women, you should be locked up.

Mina continued to walk down the side-walk, she was just about to pass Lita's restaurant. She contemplated going inside, but she didn't feel like talking. Mina started to cry again, she kept her head down and ignored the goose-bumps that covered her entire body. She was freezing cold, and the rain had not stopped since she started walking, she was dripping wet, crying and miserable.

Mina walked passed Jupiter's, she didn't even bother to look through the window to see if she could see the 'happy couple'.

**Darien**

'_What am i going to do? its raining, maybe i should call Mina, she might have an idea, wait, why do i always call Mina first, Andrew might have and idea, even Raye and the girls, but why Mina?'_

"Darien its time for dessert, what would you like?" Serena asked

"i will have the chocolate mousse, please" Darien said to the waiter, Serena ordered her usual sundae.

_'i should call Mina. WAIT STOP THINKING ABOUT MINA YOU STUDIED PERVERT! YOUR ON A DATE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!'._

They almost finished their dessert, Darien looked out the window, he sighed, it was still raining. A young girl walked past, she was dripping wet, she looked sad, Darien could see she was crying. Then he noticed it, the girl had something unusual in her blond hair. A red bow.

He ran out of the restaurant, Darien didn't know why he did, his actions were completely involuntary, but then he don't really try to stop himself either.

"Mina!" Darien called, she didn't turn around "Mina!" he called again, this time she stopped walking

"Darien?" she asked, she turned around slowly

_'why is she turning around slowly does she think she's imagining this or something? i don't get her, she confuses me. CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT SERENA! she is going to kill me'._

"Darien i thought you were having dinner with Serena?" Mina asked

"Why are you soaking wet?" Darien demanded

"well..uh.." Mina stuttered "Serena...kinda... borrowed my...car"

"then why didn't you use your umbrella?"

"uh..well..you see..Serena...has that too"

_'Why would Serena do such a thing, now Mina is going to catch a cold, this is useless, she needs to be inside with some one to look after her'_

"You should be inside"

"so should you, your getting wet, Serena's waiting for you" Mina said

_'I'm not worried about her, if i was brave i now what i would say but im a coward, so i guess i will keep my mouth shut, even if Mina look's beautiful, she looks like a goddess'._

Darien walked up to Mina, he took his suit jacket off and draped it over her delicate shoulders

"Im taking you home" Darien said sternly, Mina tried to hide her smile, but to no avail.

_'Wait, is she smiling? '_

They walked to Mina's car, Darien called Serena on his cell phone, he hoped she wouldnt answer.

"Hello?"

"Its me, Darien"

"where the hell are you, you can just run out on me" 

"I'm sorry Serena, i really am, but something came up suddenly, i really am sorry, i have to go i will call you later" Darien said, he hung up the phone before Serena started yelling. Mina was looking at him weirdly.

**Mina**

_'Why didn't he tell Serena where he was, im sure she would understand, but why did he come after me anyway? Serena will never speak to me again'_

"Why..did you do that?" Mina asked

"what do you mean?" Darien replied

"I mean, why didnt you tell Serena where you were?"

"Well, because then she would be mad at you as well, you know how she is, if everything isnt about her, she gets furious" Darien shrugged.

'_Whats this, trouble is paradise? Mina stop it, your not in love him. YOUR NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM' _

Mina looked over at Darien, they were almost at her apartment_, 'oh who are you kidding, your in love with him, just accept it'_

"Yeah i know" Mina sighed. Mina walked up the steps to her apartment, she looked back over her shoulder, Darien was right behind her, she smiled.

Entering her apartment, Mina felt guiltly, this was supposed to be Serena and Dariens night, nothing to do with her. Mina only have was thing planned for satuday night and that was to figure out a depressing ending for her next story, simply by looking through her photo album.

"You can go, you dont have to stay, i dont mind" Mina said '_im use to it'_

"No, im going to make sure your not sick" Darien said, he walked around the apartment searching for somthing, Mina blushed '_he wants to look after me?? but why??'_

"Here is it" Darien mumbled, he found a rug and wrapped it around Mina, "You need to dry off and get changed, but i suppose the order doesnt really matter" he grinned

"oh you think thats funny?" Mina laughed, she playfully glared at him "im going to go get changed, you can go if you like...or..stay".

**Darien**

Darien remained downstairs,

_'Im not going to leave, i hope shes not sick, maybe i should call Amy? nah shes to busy, its probely just a cold, a silly cold. and all because of Serena'_

Mina walked down the stairs, Darien had to concentrate to make sure his jaw didnt drop. Mina was only wearing her pyjamas, which consisted of satin shorts with love hearts on them and a tightly fitting t-shirt, but she didnt care, it was only Darien.

'_she looks..fantastic..THIS IS SICK YOU IDIOT SHE IS YOUR GIRLFRIENDS BEST FRIEND! YOU SHOULD BE LOOKING AT HER LIKE THAT! YOU DONT EVEN LOOK AT SERENA IN THAT WAY!' _Darien snapped out of his thoughts, Mina had slumped comfortably into her couch with her lap-top resting on her legs.

"You dont have to stay" Mina said

_'oh but i want to, i really, really, really want to. STOP IT!'_

"Its ok, Serena will understand, or this can be our secrete, either way, im not going anywhere" Darien said, Mina giggeld.

Darien sat next to Mina, she was staring at the screen, but her hands never touched the keyboard,

"What are you doing?" Darien asked, Mina frowned

"oh nothing" she said quickly, then tried to shut the lap-top lid, but Dariens hand got in the way

"i promise i wont tell anyone" Darien assured her "cross my heart and hope to die"

"you sound like sieya" Mina mumbeld

"who?" '_is Sieya her boyfriend? no he cant be, she would have told me'. _


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **i do not own Sailor Moon.

**3RD PERSON P.O.V**

She was hoping he wouldn't read it, he might find some similarities that she wouldn't be able to explain.

But when Darien moved her laptop away from her, and placed it on his knees, she gulped, hopefully not loud enough for him to hear.

Her apartment was silent. She didn't want to know what Darien was thinking, he was starting to scare her, he was concentrating so hard on the screen infront of him.

_'It was a cold afternoon, she looked down at her sleeping mother. She __didn't__ wonder why she did the things she did, or why her life was the same routine over and over again, because she knew it __wasn't__ only her who had this lifestyle, it was just apart of being poor, and living in a country that only valued the rich'_

Mina sighed, it was only a fragment of her story, not even the introduction, but she was ready to delete it, before he insisted on reading it. She wanted to snatch the laptop back off him, before he read the rest, but instead she sat up, cleared the pillow and spare rugs and her feet, and walking into the kitchen, she needed to be alone just not alone with him.

Mina put the kettle on, the noise almost made her forget that the man she was in love with, wasn't in her living room. She had only one choice, to call her shrink.

Mina tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for him to pick up.

'Hello' he said

Mina panicked and hung up. She repeated this process 4 more times until he called her, she knew he would laugh at her, but what did he expect? She was his patient for a reason.

_'Mina your a nut case' _he laughed

"Sieya this is no joke" Mina growled

_'what happened? Did he call again?'_

"uh no.. He's in my living room" Mina said

_'Naked?' _

Mina sighed and hung up on him, talking to Yaten would be more useful in a situation like this.

She hesitated, maybe she could tell the girls, Raye would understand, after all there was a time when Raye loved him too. But Mina didn't want to risk it, just in case she was wrong.

Then the doorbell rang, Mina gulped as dread filled her stomach.

"I'll get it" Darien called

"no!" she yelled and dashed madly to the door, then realized that she must look like an idiot. Mina slowed down her pace, hoping that he didn't noticed the importance of her answering the door.

"hello?" she said, opening the door, only to be faced with a grinning Sieya, it was almost a relief.

"well hello my good friend!" Sieya said, still smiling, she knew he was enjoying her pain, just a little to much. Glaring and him fiercely she tried to close the door, but he stuck his foot out, preventing it from closing, then Sieya pushed his way in until Mina gave up.

Mina grabbed his arm and roughly pushed him into the kitchen, Sieya was still smiling, it was annoying her.

"why the hell are you here?" Mina whispered

"cant a psychiatrist visit his patient?" Sieya asked

"no" Mina said quickly

"then cant i visit a friend?"

"yes just not right now" Mina sighed, making sure to keep her voice low.

Darien was puzzled, he wondered who was at the door, but mainly he wanted to know who she dragged into the kitchen.

He decided to check, Darien placed her laptop along side himself, and stood up.

"Mina?" Darien asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Mina heard his footsteps and panicked, she pushed Sieya into the broom closet and locked it, but waited to heard it click before she turned around.

"Anything wrong?" he asked, Mina smiled

"nope not at all" she said, hoping he wouldn't seen through her fake smile.

"ok" he said slowley, because he didn't really believe her.

Sieya thought about yelling and making his presence aware to Darien but he decided to wait and see what would happened between them, but he was glad to have a small hole that he could see through. This was something he had to tell Yaten about, but didn't want to call him and risk getting found.

"Your story is great" Darien said

"thank you, you might want to find Serena" Mina replied

Mina began to walk to the front door, Darien followed absent minded behind her.

She open the door then let Darien walk through it and into the hallway, Mina remained on her side of the door.

"Are you kicking me out?" he joked

"yes" Mina said seriously, and slammed the door shut.

Mina leaned against the door and slowly slide down, until she was sitting on the cold wooden floor boards wondering how on earth she was going to get out of the mess she had just created.

She needed to call Serena, but was still afraid of what she might say.

---------

Mina rested her head on her pillow and started to fall asleep, but then she remembered something that she didn't feel guilty at all about forgetting. Sieya.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **i do not own Sailor Moon

**3rd PERSON P.O.V= **_italics and underlined means thoughts, JUST ITALICS MEANS MINA WRITTEN STORY. _

**MINA**= _Italics is the person on the other end of the phone conversation. ITALICS AND UNDERLINED MEANS IN THE BACKGROUND OF THE OTHER PERSONS PHONE CONVERSATION _(if that makes anysense at all....)

**MINA**

I'm to tired to walk all the way downstairs just to let him out, maybe he won't starve to death and i won't wake up one morning to find the headline: 'local author starves her shrink to death in broom closet' on the front page of the morning paper. But maybe i shouldn't risk it, i think that might be best.

After getting up, turning on the light and creeping downstairs so i don't wake a what i would think, is a very annoyed Serena, i find myself staring into an empty closet.

All that effort and he's not here, I'm going to kill him.

Maybe this would be a good time to type some more on my story, except now i cant delete it, not after he said it was good. I'm hopeless.

If he made me get up, then i think i shall return the favor to my dear friend Sieya.

RING

RING

RING

RING

He's not picking up, damn him.

RING

RING

'Mina i cant talk right now' he answered in a noticeably hushed tones, i wonder what he's up to.

" I'm sorry did i wake you" i replied, my voice dripping with obvious sarcasm.

_'no'_ he said, I'm not sure he got the sarcasm

'_i don't know what I've done wrong!' _i heard a voice wail in the background

" you have company?" i asked, then looked up at the clock above my head "at 3.00 in the morning?"

_'she's a patient' _Sieya lied, why won't he just tell me the truth? And was it just my sad imagination or did that sound lot like Serena?

_'Sieya would should i do, Darien--' _the voice said, then Sieya hang up.

I needs to check if it was Serena, i didn't hear her come home last night, but i have to be imagining it. I mean Serena and my Shrink? Its just to wrong.

Now i can panic, for the third time, she's not in her bed, her shoes are not at the front door and to make things worse, the cake i made is still un touched.

I have to drag her home, even if i have to drag her by the hair, there's no way she can stay at his apartment.

Then it hit me. I don't know where he lives, great Mina your and idiot.

"Yaten this is Mina, sorry for waking you, but i need to know where Sieya lives" i said, praying Yaten wouldn't be made for calling him this early.

_'why?' _he asked, why does he have to be so logical?

"because Serena is at his house and I'm going to get her back" i said, I'm a little proud of myself that i have been this brave so much, i finally got some courage. Listen to me, i sound like something out of the wizard of oz.

_'Why do you care so much' _Yaten yawned

"because-- uh because she's my friend!" i explained

But truthfully i don't know why i care, this could be good, if she likes him, then Darien might be free. What am i thinking? Being secretly in love with him is one thing but making a move is another.

I realized that this has gone to far. Serena and Darien will stay together, they're perfect for each other.

_**3RD PERSON P.O.V **_

Mina was back to her gloomy state. She sat front of her laptop again, this was the feeling that she needed to write.

_'her breathing was rapid, this worried her daughter, the woman was dying, and there was nothing she could do. She looked around and realized what day it was, the ever buzzing market would already be busy, she had to buy their supplies early, work would follow soon after' _

Mina re-read it, then sighed, it was bad, but she needed to continued to type, otherwise she might just burst into Sieya's apartment and make a scene.

The morning couldn't come fast enough for Mina, but something inside her had changed by the time Serena crept in their apartment early that morning. Mina no longer felt compelled to lie, but she did keep quite for the sake of their friendship.

Serena didn't seen Mina sitting on their couch, staring at her computer screen, of course it was to be expected, Serena didn't seem to notice thing's that didn't involve her or Darien.

_'Serena isn't the same when we were young she always knew when others were upset or in trouble, why didn't i realize it sooner, something must be wrong, she's changed' _.

Mina slapped her own forehead for being so studied and oblivious to her friend, afterall they had been best friend forever, but then again, Mina was in love with her boyfriend, so maybe it was better if she kept her distance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review~!


End file.
